


The one where Janet is a self-proclaimed love expert

by Stark616



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And she's also a love expert, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Janet is an awesome friend, Lunch, M/M, Oblivious Tony Stark, Protective Steve Rogers, Teen Crush, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stark616/pseuds/Stark616
Summary: Tony really likes Steve and doesn't want to admit that Steve really likes him too. (Even though Janet keeps insisting that Steve does, in fact, like him very much)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back again! ;o
> 
> Sorry for not updating my other works in a while, finals are coming up and I really need the time to study. 
> 
> However, I'll try to update as soon as I can!! 
> 
> Enjoy :0

“Don’t run.”

 

“But he’s staring  _ right at me _ .”

 

Janet groans and places a hand on his shoulder. “Tony,  _ dear _ , it’s called love.”

 

“ _ Love _ ?” Tony lets out a breathy laugh and shoos away her hand. “Janet,  _ darling _ , this is nothing  _ close _ to love. You’ve got it all wrong.”

 

“And  _ you’re _ supposed to be the genius.” Janet rolls her eyes. “Seriously, Tony. When are you going to stop telling yourself that?”

 

Tony shrugs and tries his hardest not to worry at his lip. Janet knows him just as well as Jarvis does, biting his lip would only give her the information she  _ doesn’t _ need. “Never. This isn’t love, so why should I convince myself otherwise? You’ve seen the way he looks at Sharon.” 

 

The name of the other blonde makes his stomach turn. Sharon Carter, the  _ other _ beautiful blonde walking around the academy.  _ Steve and Sharon _ the dynamic duo, the  _ perfect  _ couple. Even their names together sound perfect enough to be written with frosting on a wedding cake.

 

“I have,  _ and _ I’ve seen the way he looks at you. They’re two completely different ways.”

 

“Of course they are. He looks at me with hate and looks at her with love.”

 

“ _ Tony _ ,” Janet groans again. “Stop that.”

 

“It’s true.” Tony runs his hand through his hair and sighs. He looks to his left again and sure enough, perfect Steve Rogers is still looking at him.  _ Right at him _ . The blush that threatens to rise to his cheeks stops abruptly when Sharon appears out of the folyer. She’s holding one of the  _ vote for cap _ signs. The signs he helped make (a giant mistake). “ _ See _ .”

 

“They’re friends. They can talk to each other  _ and _ help each other out. We do it all the time.”

 

“Well yeah, but just  _ look _ at them.” He can’t peel his eyes away. Sharon starts laughing and then Steve is  _ smiling _ , smiling at  _ her.  _ And to make things even worse, he’s looked away- looked away while  _ he’s _ still looking.

 

“You’re just jealous.”

 

Tony feels his hands twitch at that. Tony Stark does  _ not  _ get jealous, he  _ makes _ people get jealous.

“I am  _ not _ jealous. No way, no how.”

 

Janet grins, “Oh really? Than why are crushing that innocent sandwich with your gauntlet?”

 

The brunette blinks and looks down. Sure enough, the sandwich he had bought himself for lunch is crushed to pieces. He waggles his hand in the air and watches the pieces fall to the ground with a  _ plop _ . 

 

“I didn’t want it anymore,” Tony says putting a hand on his hip. “You know how terrible the sandwiches here are.”

 

“You might be filthy rich,” Janet says and tosses him a wipe from her bag.  “But you’re not  _ that _ rich, dear. Stop blaming the food.”

 

Tony whines and glances back to the blonde couple. They’re still taking. “I need coffee,” he groans. Coffee’s the only thing that seems to actually like him (other than Jarvis).

 

“You’ve had three cups already.”

 

“I know that, Janet,” Tony starts but then he realises that Janet Van Dyne does  _ not _ sound like prince charming. Her voice isn’t silky smooth and hot,  _ smoking _ hot-

 

“ _ Tony _ .”

 

“ _ Whatareyoudoinghere _ !” The billionaire babbles and throws himself backwards so fast he almost rips his own gauntlet off. 

 

“I came to see why you weren’t eating,” Steve says motioning to the ground. “You know you’re supposed to eat.”

 

Tony flushes and fixes his jacket. “I eat when I want to, Steve. You’re not my mother.”

 

He knows he’s probably being harsh, but Steve started it in the first place. (So you can’t really blame him)

 

Steve frowns and looks through his backpack for something. 

 

He’s going to electrocute him. Yup, he’s going to beat him up and hang him by the pants on a tree. And then Clint’s going to be laughing his ass off while the whole school sings hallelujah in harmony. This is how Tony Stark turns into Tony Stank. This is how everything turns even more like fucking  _ shi- _

 

“Here.”  

 

And before Tony can even run away, there’s a small tupperware filled with spaghetti in his hand.

 

“Uh, what’s this-”

 

“-it’s my own recipe,” Steve interrupts with a smile. “I was planning on making you some earlier, but I guess I’m giving it to you sooner.” The blonde continues sheepishly. “Hope you like it.”

 

“I,” Tony starts and feels his face go up in flames. Steve must be on drugs or something. Whatever he’s trying to give him is obviously for Sharon. “I can’t accept this, Rogers.”

 

“Of course you can,” Steve says sternly, his shoulders rolling back. The deep twinge to his voice makes Tony shiver. “And you will.”

 

“I will,” Tony says way too quickly. His cheeks feel like they’re on fire. 

 

Steve smiles again. “Great. See you in class.”

 

“Yup,” Tony squeaks as he clutches the tupperware in his left hand. “See you in class.”

 

Steve smiles one more time before walking away. Tony swallows down the whimper in his throat and sighs in relief.  _ Oh thank fuck. _

 

“He’s totally in love with you,” Janet says flatly.

 

“ _ I’m totally in love with him _ ,” Tony breathes and stares off into the distance as America’s icon walks back to Sharon. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really need ideas, fluff, (smut), or whatever you guys want ;)
> 
> Requests? Just comment below!!
> 
> Kudos and comments are love :o


End file.
